GB013: A Promise Given To Miltank
is the 13th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis To battle against Morty, Gold faces Whitney to obtain the third badge. However, just as the battle starts, Whitney's Miltank collapses, due to a disease. Whitney teams up with Gold and Morty to find the berries, but the search is much more difficult than it sounds. Chapter Plot Gold arrives to the Gym to challenge Morty. Morty has expected Gold, and asks how many Badges does he have. Gold shows two badges, making Morty close the gate. He explains he cannot accept Gold's challenge, since he takes challenges from trainers with at least three badges, which shows their power. Gold is frustrated, since Morty chose him as the opponent for the Gym battle, but Morty believed Gold had three badges already. Gold sees the closest Gyms are in Olivine City or Mahogany Town, and decides to go to the latter. However, Whitney stops him, and reminds him she is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. Gold is shocked, realizing he never actually defeated Whitney, who calls Gold a fool, since she still has his Pikachu. Gold admits the battle in Ilex Forest was so long he actually forgot about it. Regardless, Gold braces himself to battle Whitney. Morty is slightly surprised they are having a Gym Battle here, but permits them this fight. Whitney sends Miltank to battle Gold's Croconaw, declaring a three-on-three fight. Croconaw uses Slash against Miltank's Rollout. Miltank, however, collapses, surprising both trainers. At the Pokémon Center, the nurse explains Miltank has been diseased, and is affecting other Miltank, like the one at the Moo Moo Farm. Whitney starts crying, wondering what to do, and is told she just needs to feed Miltank with lots of berries. Gold and Whitney are relieved, but Morty explains there are no berries around, for the farm has already harvested the berries for their own purposes, and even the market has been sold out. Morty wonders what happens if the berries aren't given in time. The nurse replies Miltank will become weaker through time. Hearing Miltank could die before the sun sets, Whitney becomes terrified. Whitney cries, promising to be near Miltank, but Morty swears to find the berries, with Ecruteak City has his hometown. Whitney is glad to have Morty on her side, while Gold promises to Miltank they will bring her lots of berries. In the woods, Morty explains this hill is the place where he gathered berries as a kid. Gold thinks it was a long time ago, making Morty pound him, since that time was recently. With not much time left, the group splits to search for the berries. As he goes, Gold remembers having given his Pidgeotto a berry to carry around its neck, but notes one berry isn't enough. Whitney finds a tree with lots of berries, and has Pikachu headbutt it. Much to her surprise, Pineco fall down from the tree. The Pineco explode, blowing Whitney and Pikachu away. Gold wonders what she is playing with, and comes to Morty, who found a fruit tree. However, Morty admits he only has a Haunter, displeasing Gold. The latter sees Morty is a ghost-keeper, and wonders if it is good to rely on Morty. Gold's Croconaw bashes the tree, showing a bunch of Aipom, who throw the fruit at Morty and Gold. The two run, and Morty sees this fruit is an apricorn, which grows in this forest where many Pokémon make their nests. Whitney, however, runs away from Beedrill. The two sides regroup, having obtained only apricorns. Bayleef senses something, and Morty believes it can trace the scent of berries. The group counts on Bayleef, who finds a nest of Heracross. Whitney is terrified, since these are heavy Bug-type Pokémon, and the berries they eat are useless. Whitney asks for Miltank's forgiveness, since she could not save her. However, Gold sends Sudowoodo, and promises to fulfill their agreement with Miltank. The Heracross fly towards Sudowoodo, as Morty realizes Gold wants to lure Heracross to Sudowoodo, who looks like a tree. Even with type disadvantage, there are too many Heracross for Sudowoodo to take on. Thus, Gold has Pidgeotto and Croconaw repel some of the Heracross away. This does not do much, as the Heracross still invade Sudowoodo. Gold asks Whitney to send Ditto and Magby, who are powerful enough to take on Heracross. The attacks from the two cause Heracross to retreat, while Pikachu dashes to use Quick Attack and Headbutt on the tree. The fruits fall off the tree, and Pikachu harvests them in a bag. Suddenly, a Spearow, from a bush, snatches the berry bag. Gold's Pidgeotto suddenly falls down, so Morty has Gengar use Mean Look, which stops Spearow, making it drop the bag, which Gold and Whitney grab. At the Pokémon Center, Miltank has recovered, as she are the berries. Gold and Whitney cheer, and the former hopes Miltank recovers soon to have a Gym Battle. Whitney explains that won't be necessary, and awards Gold with the Plain Badge. Gold is surprised, but Whitney points out she gave up on attacking the Heracross nest, but Gold pursued on. Since she lost, Gold happily obtains the badge. Whitney admits she spent some time with Gold, and she'll actually miss him. She acknowledges herself as the Gym Leader, and has no time to travel. Admitting it has been a fun time, Whitney bids Gold farewell. Gold, however, reminds her she needs to give him his Pikachu back, making Whitney grumble how she is treated in exchange for the Plain Badge. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters